A Gift and a Curse
by Swiftfire100
Summary: AU- Alyss Chance, one of the last hunters in existence, has been given a dying wish... Write her life story in two months or die the same way her best friend, Caspar, did. The clock is ticking and her life drips slowly, and it is all she can do to write and write and write. But will it be too late to save herself? Rated M for eventual smut and blood. OC/Castiel, I own nothing!


The girl ran out of the abandoned house, desperately fleeing her captors, all thoughts lost to the wind in her haste to get away safely. She had grabbed her gun in the moments before they noticed her escape and was now frantically trying to load a handful of silver bullets into it while avoiding the roots and trees of the woods she found herself in. Behind her, the girl could hear the footsteps of her pursuers, desperate to catch her and kill her as they did to her best friend… She stumbled a bit as thoughts of him came to her, but she shook them off and sped up a bit, making up for lost time.

The girl had finally loaded her gun and cocked it, feeling the satisfying click as the gun was primed and ready to be used. She knew she would have one shot to take out the shapeshifter, but one bullet was all she needed to kill him. It was the other one she was worried about, the mastermind behind her misery and depression these last few years. The terrible years that led up to _his_ death, a week earlier, the same week she was captured and left to cry and mourn her friend's loss. Only a few hours earlier had she seen her chance to escape, to find his body and pay her last respects. At least, that was her intended goal, but then they discovered her cell open and empty.

The girl was quickly getting exhausted and there was no end in sight, she'd have to act now. Once again, his face flashed in her mind, smiling and happy, then cold and lifeless, and her eyes burned with new tears. She stopped running and turned, opening her mouth to say the first words she had ever spoken since his death. "I hope you don't have fun, wherever it is you monsters go." and shot the shifter dead in the heart. The shifter looked down at his bullet wound, then let out a terrible wail and fell, screaming like they all do, but the other one, the one whom she despised with a fiery passion, the one who was neither man nor monster, just laughed.

"Very good, my dear, _very_ _good_. You killed a subordinate that can be replaced within the week." His brittle voice said and she shivered unconsciously.

"Why do you insist on torturing me so?" She replied with a steady voice that betrayed her terror and sadness, something the creature before her obviously noticed by his smirk.

"I will enjoy killing you like I have killed the other one, slowly and painfully." He rasped out and she bit her tongue, desperate to find a way out of this nightmare.

Suddenly it came to her, a way to survive this horror, hopefully unscathed. "If I am to die, I wish to be granted a dying woman's wish, a simple one." She said with no fear in her voice, just a resigned sort of undertone to it. The not-quite-man thought about it for a while then looked right at her.

"What is your dying wish?" He asked simply and she took a deep breath.

"I wish to write down my life story and let the other hunters that are still alive read it, so that they know what happens when your lifestyle is decided through bad choices and mistakes, so that they can learn." The girl said and bit her lip, waiting for her opponent's reply. He stared at her for some time, thinking deeply, then finally nodded.

"You have two months to write down your story, girl. You will be supplied with paper, pens, food, water, and rest, but most of your time will have to be spent writing, writing to save your life. Come on back to your cell and we'll get you set up." He held his hand out, clearly waiting for her to give back the gun and follow him.

The girl looked at her gun, as shiny and new as the day she'd gotten it, except for the scratches at the bottom of the left side, four letters and a tiny pair of wings, all she had left of her friend. She looked up at the not-quite-man and sighed.

"I want something of his, to remind me of him. Right now, all I have is this gun, but if you could get his tie or coat, I'll willingly part with this gun." She said and the not-quite-man nodded.

"If it will help you write, I will personally get you his tie and coat." She blinked in surprise at the not-quite-man's sudden turn of generosity but decided not to look a gift horse in his mouth.

"Thank you." She said simply and placed the gun in his hand, then followed him back into the abandoned house, toward the site of her eventual death.

**/Author's Note/**

**Sorry for the short beginning, it's a WIP. Fave and comment please! This will be an ongoing, updated daily, story and I look forward to your viewership.**


End file.
